Histoires de meutres
by Chisato-chan
Summary: *HET/SLASH/FEMSLASH* Je crois que tout est dans le titre...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...  
**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!  
**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: cette histoire sera en fait une suite de drabbles. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cette histoire me vient dans la tête qu'avec des textes courts!**

**

* * *

**

_**Histoires de meurtres...**_

_*'*_

_Compassion: ... _

_C'est un mot qui existe?_

_Vraiment?_

_*'*_

"_ Torrie... Torrie... Mon Dieu... L... Laissez moi... S'il vous plaît... Laisser moi partir..."

Barbara Blank pleurait, attachée sur une chaise. Sa meilleure amie, Torrie Wilson, était à côté d'elle, morte, un coup de poignard planté dans le coeur.

"_ S'il vous plaît... sanglota-t-elle.

_ Chéri, je peux m'en occuper?"

C'était un voix féminine, douce et joyeuse.

Elle vit la femme se rapprocher d'elle, ses talons claquant le sol à chaque pas. Sa main passa sur la joue de Barbara, la caressant lentement.

"_ Lai... laissez moi partir...

_ Chuuuut, arrête de gémir, tu commences à me casser les oreilles! Chéri, cette poupée barbie commence sérieusement à m'énerver!

_ Alors tue là, mon coeur...

_ Oh, s'il te plaît, ne m'appelle pas comme ça!

_ S'il vous plaît lai..."

Barbara Blank termina sa phrase pas un gargouillis sortant de ses lèvres. Du sang coula de son ventre où le couteau venait de s'enfoncer. Le liquide rouge sortit aussi de sa bouche. Ses yeux devinrent vitreux, la vie s'échappant d'elle de secondes en secondes.

"_ Mais, mon coeur...

_ Je t'assure que je te tue si tu oses redire encore ce surnom ridicule!"

La dernière vision qu'eut Barbara, fut le couple de psychopathes s'embrassant amoureusement, ne se souciant absolument pas des deux corps qu'ils allaient laisser derrière eux.

*'*

_Hardy's Family:_

_Jeffrey Nero Hardy-Ouellet_

_Maryse Hardy-Ouellet_

_Eve Torres_

_Elisabeth "Beth" Carolan_

_Randall Keith Orton  
_

_Matthew Moore Hardy  
_

_William Adams_

*'*

* * *

**Voilà pour le premier! les suivants ne devraient pas être trop long à arriver, car j'en ai déjà écrit plusieurs ^^!**

**J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez deviné qui était le couple d'assassins!**

**Ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'occupe toujours de "Convoitise" et de "Tranquilité" mais je pense que je me pencherais plus sur ces deux là pendant les vacances (surtout pour "Tranquilité en fait ^^")**

**Reviews?**

**Bisous, à la prochaine!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...  
**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!  
**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: cette histoire sera en fait une suite de drabbles. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cette histoire me vient dans la tête qu'avec des textes courts!**

**RAR: Youni: **ah Will... Tu sais tout mon amour pour ce gars! Il est beau, intelligent, fou... Bref je m'égare :D! Eh oui cette fic est enfin aux yeux de tous XD

**JustWrestler: **bien sûr que tu n'es pas à moi, j'ai juste emprunté ton prénom pour mon perso :p! Et comme tu l'aimes, tout va bien non?

**Mmgoth: **je t'épate? C'est positif comme remarque au moins? lol! Oui, mes histoires sont complètement folles, mais avoue qu'au moins j'ai une originalité par rapport aux autres :p! lo! L'auteure que je suis est aussi une grande folle qui s'assume ;)

**HBKloverHBK: **je sais pas encore si Chris sera dans cette fic ou pas, j'ai pas pensé qu'il pourrait être là XD!

**

* * *

**

**_Histoires de meurtres..._**

*'*

**_"_**_ Putain, c'est pas vrai! C'est quoi ce carnage, encore?"

Ted Dibiasi regardait avec horreur les deux cadavres attachés à des chaises. Il ne leur donnait pas plus de vingt deux ans.

"_ Barbara Blank et Torrie Wilson. Vingt ans, toutes les deux étaient étudiantes. Très mignonnes... Du gâchis...

Ted sourit à son partenaire. Cody Runnels était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année et qui regardait d'un air attristé les deux corps sans vies à ses pieds, soupirant légèrement.

_ Je ne suis pas sûr que ta femme apprécie ce que tu viens de dire Cody...

_ Premièrement, ce n'est pas ma femme mais ma petite amie et deuxièmement, si tu ne dis rien, elle ne saura rien.

_ Imbécile, regarde derrière toi avant de dire des stupidités pareil!" ajouta une vois féminine, faussement en colère.

Ted ne put s'empêcher de rire. Mickie James, son appareil photo dans les mains, regardait son petit ami d'un oeil mi-fâché mi-amusé, alors que celui ci lui offrait un sourire désolé.

"_ Ma chérie, tu sais bien que...

_ N'ajoute rien, sinon tu va encore plus t'enfoncer! Et pousse toi, tu m'empêches de prendre mes photos!"

Cody se poussa sans réchigner, toujours sous l'oeil amusé de son partenaire.

"_ C'est encore les même psychopathes? demanda Mickie en s'accroupissant près des corps.

_ Oui. Jeff et Maryse Hardy...

_ Ils mériteraient de crever ces enfoirés...

_ Ouais..."

Ted soupira et regarda Cody dont les yeux s'étaient voilés de haine. Son coéquipier ne pouvait que le comprendre, Cody avait perdu son frère à cause de ces deux fous. Ils avaient torturé Dustin sous les yeux de Cody, qu'ils avaient attaché au lit et baîlloné, pendant des heures avant de l'égorgé et de pauser le cadavre de son frère sur ses genoux, laissant son sang se répendre partout sur lui et sur les draps.

Depuis, le jeune homme avait développé une obsession envers Jeff et Maryse Hardy mais pas seulement. Il vouait également une haine pour la famille Hardy entière.

Mais pouvait on seulement lui en vouloir? Jeff et Maryse était à la tête d'environs six personnes, connues du moins, plus horrible les uns que les autres.

Matt Hardy était le frère de Jeff et était sans doute le moins dangereux de tous. Il agissait surtout par colère et n'avait pas réellement de signature propre. Il s'attaquait surtout à des jeunes hommes, qu'il séduisait pour les attirer dans un coin tranquille avant de les tuer. Il avait un petit ami du nom de Randy Orton et qui l'aidait de temps en temps à attirer les victimes. Orton aimait plus être spectateur qu'autre chose mais pouvait entrer dans une folie meurtrière sans prévenir. Eve Torres et Elisabeth Carolan était un couple de lesbienne qui tuait les pédophiles. Elles observaient leur proie pendant plusieurs jours avant de les frapper à mort à leur propre domicile et de brûler une partie des cadavres. William Adams lui, enlevait deux, ou plusieurs s'il était très en forme, et les enfermait dans un endroit petit et clos, leur demandant de s'entre-tuer, et tuait le dernier rester debout.

Quant à Jeff et Maryse Hardy... Ils attachaient leur victime et les terrorisaient avant de les achever et de laisser les corps derrière eux et les marres de sang en prime.

"_ Une vrai famille de dingue", souffla Ted en secouant légèrement la tête.

Cody ne dit rien et continua à fixer la scène du crime.

* * *

**Héhé, voilà le deuxième drable!! **

**J'aespère que ça vous a plus toujours autant :D**

**A la prochaine!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...  
**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!  
**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: cette histoire sera en fait une suite de drabbles. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cette histoire me vient dans la tête qu'avec des textes courts!**

**RAR: Youni: **Oui Beth et Eve sont des nanas très bien en fait XD! Et comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Will est mon petit génie :D mon nounours est fantastique mais tu découvriras pourquoi les médias ne parlent pas de lui ^^!

**JustWrestler: **la suite ici ma chérie ^^!

**Mmgoth: **mes histoires sont traumatisantes? Vraiment? XD

**HBKloverHBK: **comme je te l'ai déjà dit, Chris et Steph ensemble= impossible ^^

**

* * *

**

**_Histoires de meurtres..._**

*'*

"_ Mummy, Daddy! Qu'est ce que vous faisiez? On vous a attendu toute la nuit!"

Jeff et Maryse venait juste d'ouvrir la porte que leur fille, Pauline, leur avait sauté dessus. Brune et de petite taille, l'adolescente de 15 ans les regardait d'un air impassible bien que sa voix leur révélait un certain agacement.

"_ Eh bien, nous étions...

_ Pas la peine de nous le dire, on le sait déjà..."

Beth était assise sur une chaise, lisant le journal.

"_ _Le couple fou, Jeff et Maryse Hardy a encore frappé la nuit dernière..._

___ Quoi? Ils m'ont appelé Hardy?

_ J'aime quand tu me coupes dans ma lecture Maryse, soupira Beth en détachant son regard du journal un instant.

_ Mais pourquoi il m'appelle Hardy? Je ne suis pas marié à lui et je ne veux pas changer de nom de famille!

_Mais mon coeur...

_ Jeff, arrête tout de suite!

_ Vous allez arrêter de vous plaindre un peu? Au moins on parle de vous..."

Pauline s'était assise à côté de Beth et paraissait ennuyée. Elle avait toujours trouvé injuste que les médias n'aient jamais parlé d'elle. elle soupira légèrement. Ce n'était pas le seul problème. Elle se leva de sa chambre afin d'aller dans sa chambre.

"_ Tu sais mon chéri, je pense qu'on pourrait lui laisser un peu plus de liberté maintenant...

_ Non, elle est trop jeune, pas suffisamment d'expérience!

_ Mais elle a un jouet et ...

_ Mummy, mon jouet à arrêter de marcher ce matin..."

Maryse se retourna vers sa fille qui traînait derrière elle le corps d'un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'année du nom Nick Nemeth. Ses parents lui avait donné il y a trois semaines et elle l'avait déjà cassé.

"_ Pauline, on te l'avait amené il y a pas longtemps!

_ Mais Daddy je...

_ Au moins il a duré plus longtemps que l'autre, je crois qu'elle l'avait bousillée au bout de deux jours, intervint Eve en le s rejoignant dans le salon.

_ Ouais et celui d'avant avait pas duré qu'une semaine et demi? demanda Randy.

_ Et celui qui s'appelait John Hennigan? Il a duré un jour je crois..."

Pauline offrit un petit sourire à Eve et Randy ainsi qu'à sa mère. Ils étaient toujours de son côté quoi qu'il arrive et elle devait avouer qu'elle en profitait plus ou moins.

"_ Au fait, où sont Matt et Will?

_ Matt est dans notre chambre, il récupère et Will est parti. Sans doute allé voir Mark.

_ Il essaie encore de le ramener?

_ Tu sais qu'il a réussi à trouver où il habite? Il fait des progrès!

_ On a pas besoin de Mark! Je croyais pourtant avoir été clair avec Will! Je ne veux pas de ce connard ici!

_ Oh Jeff, arrête un peu! Je serai contente de revoir Mark, il me manque..."

Maryse eut une petite moue triste. Elle utilisait souvent ce stratagème quand Jeff devenait difficile et ça marchait toujours...

"_ Au fait Randy, de quoi Matt doit récupérer? demanda Pauline en le suivant dans la cuisine.

_ Du sport qu'on a fait ensemble...

_ Sport? Quel sport?

_ C'est un sport réserver aux adultes, attends encore un ou deux ans et tu pourras me redemander!"

Pauline fronça légèrement les sourcils mais ne rajouta rien. Après tout, elle avait bien un ou deux ans à perdre...

* * *

**Héhé, voilà le troisième chap les gens!**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ^^!**

**Bisous**


	4. Chapter 4

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...  
**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!  
**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: cette histoire sera en fait une suite de drabbles. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cette histoire me vient dans la tête qu'avec des textes courts!**

**RAR: Youni: **Oui, Pauline pose les bonnes questions, je l'aime cette petite! Comme tous les enfants elle casse ses jouets on peut pas lui en vouloir! Will va-t-il ramener Mark? ZE question!

**JustWrestler: **Tu t'aime? Tant mieux! Oui, tes parents t'ont donné que des jouets de très mauvaises qualités! mais leur en veux pas, il savent pas ce qu'il valent quand ils te les donne...

**Mmgoth: **tu deviens parano? XD! Contente que mes histoires te font passer un bon moment en tout cas ^^! J'espère que ce drabble continuera à te plaire!

**

* * *

**

**_Histoires de meurtres..._**

*'*

Will se tenait devant la maison depuis quelques minutes et attendait patiemment que la jeune femme sorte. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il se demandait comment cet enfoiré avait bien pu trouver une femme aussi belle. Elle devait lui avoir fait subir un lavage de cerveau pour que Mark les quitte pour cette garce...

Il vit enfin la blonde sortir de la maison et monter dans sa voiture. Il écrasa sa cigarette et entra discrètement dans la maison. Il s'avança sans bruit vers le salon mais ne trouva absolument personne.

Il fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers la cuisine quand un couteau se glissa lentement sous sa gorge.

"_ Salut Marky, j'aime ton accueil chaleureux..."

Will laissa échapper un petit rire alors que Mark resserra son emprise au point de laisser un filet de sang.

"_ Bordel Adams, t'as intérêt à avoir un bonne raison pour pas que je te bute!

_ Papa? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?"

Une petite fille se trouvait en haut des escaliers, semblant légèrement surprise de voir son père dans une telle situation.

"_ Rien ma chérie, vas dans ta chambre, d'accord?"

L'enfant acquiesça et courut dans le couloir. Will profita de ce moment pour envoyer son coude dans le ventre de Mark et lui prit le couteau des mains.

"_ Tu t'es laissé distraire si facilement Mark... T'as perdu la main on dirait!

_ Ta gueule Adams, pas besoin de tes commentaires!

_ Allez vieux machin, viens par là..."

Will se dirigea vers la cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau et regardait Mark venir vers lui en reprenant son souffle, avec un grand sourire légèrement sadique.

"_ J'aime te voir dans une telle position de faiblesse..."

Mark se contenta de lui jeter un regard noir et de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il regarda un instant dans le vide avant de planter son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

"_ Qu'est ce que tu fous ici?

_ Je me balade tu sais, ici et là, j'aime particulièrement me balader près de chez toi...

_ Je suis pas sûr que Jeff apprécie...

_ Qu'il aille se faire foutre!

_ Il te tuerai s'il te savait ici...

_ J'en ai rien à foutre! Bordel Mark! Je... Tu me manques, j'ai envie que... Tu reviennes..."

Mark le regarda sans émotion.

"_ Jeff ne voudras pas...

_ Tu es plus fort que lui, tu sauras te défendre et puis... Au bout d'un moment il s'habituera à toi... Il ne te déteste pas..."

Un rire s'échappa de la gorge du plus vieux.

"_ Non, effectivement, il me déteste pas, il me hait..."

Will soupira. C'était vrai. Jeff lui en voulait tellement d'être parti... Le jeune homme se pencha vers Mark et posa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact fut court, Will se retirant très vite.

"_ Reviens... et ne me sors pas l'excuse de ta femme et ta gosse. Je les tue si tu ne reviens pas..."

Aucune réponse. Le regard adressé à Will resta vide. Le jeune homme se leva et sortit de la maison.

"_ Tue les..."

* * *

**Quoi? Oui Mark est très gentil!**

**Mark: tu parles, j'lui demande de tuer ma femme et mon enfant!**

**Moi: et alors?**

**Mark: ben c'est méchant!**

**Moi: non, cruel!**

**Mark: et c'est censé être mieux?**

**Moi: euuuh, ouais...**

**Enfin bref, reviews?**

**Merci d'avoir lu! ^^  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: cette histoire sera en fait une suite de drabbles. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cette histoire me vient dans la tête qu'avec des textes courts!**

**RAR: Youni: **Oui,tu as raison, il faut supprimer les gênes, mais c'est quand même assez cruel! Mon gros nounours est tout le temps classe, mais je sais pas si je ferai un lemon entre ces deux là dans cette histoire, je pensais pas faire de scène de sexe dans cette fic ^^'

**JustWrestler: **Voilà la suite ma chiwie d'amour!

**HBKloverHBK: **oui elle a tué Morrison parce qu'elle est géniale cette petite, mais non, Pauline n'aura sans doute pas de soeur et son jouet ne pourra pas être Cena, tu sauras pourquoi dans quelques temps ^^!

* * *

_**Histoires de meurtres...**_

*'*

"_ Elle a encore massacrer son jouet...

_ On ne trouve plus de qualité de nos jours...

_ Ou alors on ne fait pas assez attention à la qualité.

_ Il faudrait lui dire d'y aller moins fort non?

_ Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, elle tient ça de toi mon coeur..."

Maryse se contenta d'envoyer un cou de coude dans le ventre de son mari et alla s'assoir sur leur lit. Elle tenait dans sa main le journal qu'elle avait piqué quelques minutes plus tôt et l'ouvrit à la page des faits divers. Elle aimait y voir son nom, bien que les journalistes l'appellent toujours Hardy et que ça commençait à l'énerver, et voir ses exploits décrient, sa cruauté, sa folie... Et tous ces beaux mots qui la définissait si bien!

Jeff s'assit à côté d'elle et commença à lui embrasser le cou. Elle se laissa faire, continuant toujours à lire son article et un sourire triomphal se dessina sur ses lèvres.

"_ J'ai une petite idée de qui ont va bien pouvoir lui donner pour jouet mon chéri...

_ Qui ça? demanda Jeff qui commençait à avoir les mains balladeuses.

_ Tu te souviens du mec qu'on avait torturé?

_ On a torturé pratiquement toute nos victimes mon amour..."

Maryse s'efforça de rester calme en entendant ce surnom qu'elle trouvait parfaitement grotesque et frappa sur les mains de Jeff qui s'amusaient avec son soutient gorge pour lui montrer son agacement.

"_ Je te parle de lui! dit elle en tapotant son doigt sur le journal, sur la photo d'un jeune policier.

_ Il est encore vivant et pas détraqué en plus? Tu as raison ma chérie, il est sans doute de grande qualité...

_ Je me souviens de son regard... Il avait tellement peur qu'il se serait pissé dessus...

_ On sait où le trouver?

_ Bien sûr... On demandera à Hank de venir tient! ça fait longtemps qu'on lui a rien demandé! Il va finir par croire qu'il est tranquille", ria Maryse en se mordant les lèvres rien qu'à l'idée de torturer leur esclave un peu plus.

Jeff sourit à l'idée. Leur cher Hank allait encore souffrir et ils allaient encore en rire. Il leur était tellement dévoué et il avait tellement peur qu'un membre de leur famille ne les tue qu'il faisait tout ce qu'ils demandaient sans demander le pourquoi du comment. C'était Mark qui leur avait ammené Hank et d'ailleurs ça devait être la personne que Hank craignait le plus.

Il secoua légèrement la tête. Repenser à Mark faisait monter en lui une colère sourde et une tristesse incommensurable.

"_ Chéri? ça va?"

Jeff regarda sa compagne dans les yeux et ne put que sourire devant la légère inquiétude qui l'y trouva. Il l'embrassa tendrement, passant ses mains dans le dos de Maryse, relevant son débardeur tout en l'allongea dans leur lit. Il sentit sa petite amie sourire contre ses lèvres et d'inverser leur position, afin qu'elle se retrouve assise sur lui. Jeff en profita pour glisser ses mains sur les fesses de Maryse sui lui mis une claque sur les doigts.

"_ Soit un gentil garçon."

Elle se pencha et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Jeff se laissa faire et caressa les cheveux blonds de sa compagne.

"_ Bien Jeff, tu m'écoutes enfin on dirait..."

Celui ci lui fit un léger sourire et remit ses mains sur les fesses de Maryse.

"_ J'ai envie d'être un méchant garçon maintenant..."

Seul un sourire carnassier lui répondit.

* * *

**Aaaaaah Jeff et Maryse, deux de mes chouchous, ensemble ils font des merveilles non?**

**J'ai droit à des reviews?**

**Bisous et merci de m'avoir lu, comme d'hab :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: cette histoire sera en fait une suite de drabbles. Pourquoi? Simplement parce que cette histoire me vient dans la tête qu'avec des textes courts!**

**RAR: Youni: **Sache que Mark a vraiment apprécié tous les compliments que tu lui as fait, il t'aime beaucoup maintenant! Eh oui prends les paris, quelque hose me dit que ce policier va vite devenir complètement taré!

**JustWrestler: **non, si t'avais une soeur, tu la tuerai, t'es trop jalouse lol! Ton nouveau jouet va bientôt arriver!!! Et je sens que tu vas l'aimer!

**HBKloverHBK:**le principe du drabble c'est que c'est court ma chiwie! Et non. Cena pas jouet u.u! Et mon Jeff ne sera pas aussi dérangé que dans Tranquillité. Enfin il sera dérangé pas du tout dans le même sens!

**Mmgoth: **merci encore, ton commentaire me fait incroyablement plaisir. C'est pas grave les problèmes d'internet, je connais ^^!

* * *

_**Histoires de meurtres...**_

*'*

" _ Quelle journée pourrie… "

Telles furent les premiers mots de Cody Runnels après avoir raccroché son téléphone portable et avoir regardé son réveil afficher 6h05. Il se redressa légèrement dans son lit et jet un coup d'œil à la jeune femme endormie à côté de lui et commença à secouer Mickie légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille.

" _ Laisse moi dormir encore un peu Coddles…

_ Je peux pas ma chérie, on a une urgence. On vient de retrouver un corps dans un terrain vague et il faut qu'on se bouge sinon on peut dire adieu à notre job… "

Mickie se rapprocha de Cody et l'embrassa légèrement et se leva. Il fit de même avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et d'allumer l'eau chaude.

*'*

Le jeune policier était assis à son bureau et s'endormait à moitié sur la paperasse qu'il devait remplir.

Le début de journée avait été effectivement pourri. La victime qu'ils avaient retrouvée avait été torturée pendant plusieurs semaines et ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de qui avait bien pu faire ça. Cody avait d'abord pensé aux Hardy mais aucun d'eux ne s'occupaient de leurs victimes ainsi et ses collègues avaient vite écarté cette éventualité mais un doute traînait dans sa tête.

La sonnerie de son téléphone le fit sursauter. Il décrocha en grommelant un vague « allô ».

_" _ Voyons mon cher, mal réveillé ? "_

Cody se leva d'un coup. Cette voix…

" - Espèce de…

__ Je vois que tu m'as reconnu ! Bien ! N'essaie même pas d'aller voir un de tes collègues pour qu'il essaie de me localiser, je peux te le dire tout seul. Je suis exactement en bas de ton immeuble._ "

Cody ne réfléchit pas une seconde et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

"_ Mon chéri ? Où est ce que tu vas ?

_ J'ai une piste sur les Hardy ! Je reviens dans cinq minutes !

__ Tu penses vraiment qu'on aura fini dans cinq minutes Cody ? Ne me sous estime pas voyons !_ "

Il entendit Jeff rire légèrement et sa colère monta encore plus en lui. Il sortit en courant du commissariat et regarda de tous les côtés. Pas la moindre trace de ce connard à l'horizon.

_"_ Je viens de changer de place mon chéri ! Mais tu vois la jeune femme qui est en face de toi ? Tu devrais la reconnaître non ? "_

Cody tourna son regard et vit une femme blonde avec des lunettes de soleil lui faisant un vague sourire et un petit signe de la main.

Maryse Hardy… Cette salope de Maryse Hardy…

Elle était assise sur un banc et semblait tout à fait à l'aise. Alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à bouger d'un centimètre, elle se leva et commença à marcher en jetant de petits coups d'œil derrière elle, comme si elle l'invitait à le suivre.

Cody raccrocha sans s'en rendre compte et alla dans sa direction. La jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et accéléra sa marche avant de commencer à courir. Cody l'imita avant qu'elle ne tourne brusquement à droite dans une petite ruelle.

Il sentait le piège. Une part de lui savait à quel point c'était d'un basique que de se faire enlever dans une ruelle sombre loin du bruit, loin des regards. Mais sa colère et sa soif de vengeance était telle, qu'il s'y engagea sans vraiment réfléchir.

Et ils étaient là. Les mêmes deux monstres de ses cauchemars. Jeff Hardy était assis sur l'avant de la voiture, serrant dans ses bras sa femme qui avait un magnifique sourire aux lèvres. Ce même sourire qu'elle lui avait présenté le soir où elle avait tué son frère.

Il sortit son arme et une douleur abominable assailli sa tête.

Merde, il aurait du le prévoir.

Il tomba évanoui sur le sol un petit rire glacial s'élevant dans l'air.

" _ Hank ! J'ai bien cru qu'on allait mourir tellement tu as été long à la détente ! "

Le petit homme brun se recroquevilla encore un peu plus sur lui même si c'était possible, une peur intense sur le visage.

" _ Mais je…

_ On t'a demandé de l'ouvrir Hank ? demanda Jeff alors qu'il ouvrait le coffre de la voiture.

_ Non mais…

_ Bien alors tu te la fermes ! Tu ne l'ouvres que si je te le demande, c'est clair ? "

Hank hocha de la tête sans émettre le moindre son. Maryse lança un regard amusé à cette pauvre créature qu'elle, mais aussi les autres membres de sa famille, traumatisé un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il était si faible et si misérable qu'ils ne pouvaient pas faire autrement. Ou du moins, ne voulaient pas faire autrement.

Hank souleva le corps difficilement et le traîna vers le coffre sans que Maryse ou Jeff ne bouge le petit doigt. Il commença à mettre Cody à l'intérieur avant que la voix de Jeff ne brise le silence qui s'était installé.

" _ Qu'est ce que tu fais Hank ?

_ Je… Je mets…

_ Tu vas à l'intérieur de ce coffre, compris?

_ Mais…

_ Encore un « mais » et je te promets que je te coupe la langue, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? "

Jeff pris le corps de Cody et attendit patiemment que son esclave s'installe dans le coffre. Maryse ouvrit la porte arrière de la voiture et laissa Jeff déposer le corps du jeune policier sur la banquette, faisant attention à ne pas l'abîmer plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.

Avec un sourire Maryse referma la porte et s'installa au volant.

" _ La prochaine fois il faudrait l'attacher au dessus de la voiture.

_ Tu sais très bien qu'on ne peut pas le faire en ville, mon amour, il y a trop de monde.

_ Jeff … Continue et le premier cobaye que j'utilise pour ma petite expérience, c'est TOI ! "

Le trajet fut silencieux jusqu'au bout.

* * *

**Je sais , ça fait trèèèès longtemps que je n'avait rien posté mais... Voilà c'est pas ma faute (si? Ah merde!)**

**Nan mais Oz m'a beaucoup accaparé l'esprit! D'ailleurs, si vous voulez voir une vrai bonne série, regardez là, ça en vaut le coup!**

**J'espère que vous laisserez des reviews, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point ça encourage à continuer!**

**Bisous! A la prochaine!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: en fait cette histoire ne sera peut être plus qu'une suite de drabble. Certes il y en aura encore (ce chapitre en est un d'ailleurs) mais j'ai des textes qui deviennent de plus en plus long dans la tête et j'ai de plus en plus d'idée qui veulent tenir dans un même chapitre...  
**

**RAR: Youni:**Pauvre Hank? T'es sûre? XDD (oui je suis cruelle avec lui, je le tue, je le maltraite... Mais que veux tu, c'est comme ça XD!) Et mon Jeffy n'est pas détestable! Juste méprisable :p! Et j'adore ma Maryse :D

**JustWrestler:**Voilà ton Cody, j'espère que t'es contente ;)

* * *

_**Histoires de meurtres...**_

*'*

"_ Pauline, ma puce, descend, il y a une surprise pour toi!"

Maryse attendait avec impatience que sa fille descende pour lui donner son nouveau jouet, en espérant intérieurement que sa fille n'allait pas le tuer tout de suite. Elle avait installé le policier dans le canapé pendant que Jeff s'occupait de Hank.

Elle regarda Cody qui lui lançait un regard plein de haine. Elle lui avait attaché les mains et les pieds avec des cordes, le plus fort qu'elle pouvait pour que sa peau lui brûle quand il bougeait. Un immense sourire vint à ses lèvres. Elle voulait tellement le voir souffrir et plonger peu à peu dans la folie...

"_ Mummy, où est ma... Oh! C'est mon nouveau jouet? Dis, dis, dis, c'est mon nouveau jouet?"

Maryse sourit doucement à sa fille. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu autant excitée... Peut être qu'après tout, celui ci allait survivre un peu plus longtemps...

"_ Pourquoi il nous regarde comme ça Mummy?

_ C'est parce qu'il a hâte que tu t'occupes de lui, ma chérie..."

Avec un léger sourire, l'adolescente se rapprocha du policier. Elle s'assit doucement à côté de lui et Cody se recula d'un bond.

"_ Ne m'approche pas espèce de taré!

_ Mummy, pourquoi il est si agité?

_ Ferme la salope!"

pauline fronça légèrement les sourcils avant de lui envoyé un coup dans la tempe. Le jeune homme s'effondra dans le canapé.

"_ Il n'est pas très poli...

_ On a pris ce qu'on a pu ma chérie! Mais je te garantie qu'il est beaucoup mieux que les autres! Si tu t'en occupes bien, il pourra même faire parti de la famille un jour!"

Pauline haussa légèrement les épaules mais l'idée lui plaisait assez. Même beaucoup. Elle attrapa Cody par le col de sa chemise et commença à le traîner vers les escaliers.

L'adolescente s'arrêta au pied des escaliers. Elle se demandait bien comment elle allait pourvoir l'emmener dans sa chambre qui était en haut sans faire mal à son nouveau jouet. Elle soupira légèrement avant de commencer à monter.

Après tout, il fallait bien qu'il s'endurcisse non? S'il se tapait la tête contre les escaliers, ce n'était pas la fin du monde...

* * *

**Voilà! La rencontre entre Pauline et Cody!**

**Elle s'en occupe déjà bien vous ne trouvez pas?**

**Reviews s'il vous plaît T.T**

**Bisous!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**Titre: Histoires de meurtres...**

**Pairing: beaucoup trop pour que je les écrive XD!**

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: les superstars et les divas ne sont pas à moi, mais Will, Pauline, Hank et Alana sont ma propriété :D**

**Note: en fait cette histoire sera une suite de drabble plus ou moins long. Tout dépendra de mon humeur, comme d'habitude :p! Parfois je trouve bien qu'il y ait 36 idées dans un chapitre, parfois non. Je suis chiante, c'est comme ça XD!  
**

**RAR: Youni:** Cody va plus qu'en baver... Mouhahahahahahahahaha!

**JustWrestler: **oui tu es géniale et je t'aime aussi :p

**Ma padawan: **merci de tous tes compliments, j'en méritais pas tant :p

**mmgoth**: dis t'aurais pas une adresse msn pour que je lise tes histoires??? et faut toujours assumer sa folie ma grande! Et je voudrais vraiment lire tes histoires!

* * *

_**Histoires de meurtres...**_

*'*

Will était stationné depuis une demi heure sur le parking et attendait bien sagement que Michelle et la gosse reviennent.

Il les avait discrètement suivi jusqu'ici, son arme fétiche posée sur la place d'à côté.

« _ Putain, mais qu'est ce qu'il lui prend tant de temps à cette salope ?! »

Il n'avait jamais été d'un naturel patient et attendre plus de cinq minutes était pour lui une véritable torture…

Will sourit quand il vit enfin celle qui attendait revenir vers leur voiture, prit son pistolet et sortit de sa voiture, ce dirigeant vers cette de cette sale pute de blonde et de cette gosse à l'air stupide.

« _ Bonjour charmante demoiselle, je peux vous aidez ?

_ Oh, euh… Non ça ira, merci quand même… »

Il se contenta de lui adresser un sourire qui ressemblait plus à une grimace et de lui coller son arme fétiche sur la tempe. Il vit les yeux de Michelle s'écarquiller de terreur et commencer à trembler légèrement. S'il s'écoutait, il l'aurait fait davantage souffrir, mais le temps lui manquait.

«_ Qu'est ce que vous voulez ? »

Un rictus sadique se forma sur son visage pendant qu'il se délectait de la peur panique qui s'emparait de Michelle de secondes en secondes.

« _ Maman, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

La petite fille au cheveux roux regardait le tueur et sa mère, étonnée, ne comprenant pas la situation. Elle était vraiment mignonne et certains traits de son visage prouvait que c'était bien la fille de Mark.

« _ Rien ma chérie tout va bien. Monte dans la voiture, j'arrive tut de suite d'accord ?

_ Oh non tu ne vas nulle par ma petite… »

Il dirigea son silencieux vers l'enfant et tira une unique balle dans la tête. Il se tourna vers Michelle avec un grand sourire alors que celle ci était paralysée par la peur, n'ayant même pas la force de crier. De grosses larmes coulaient sur son beau visage et un petit ricanement sorti de la bouche de Will.

« _ Je me demande bien ce qu'il trouve aux blondes… »

Il appuya sur la gâchette et retourna vers sa voiture, entendant le corps de Michelle tomber dans un son lourd sur le bitume du parking.

Will leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu azur. Calme, apaisant...

Tout allait tellement bien maintenant.

* * *

**J'aime mon Willy, bien qu'il est tué ma belle Mimi snif! En même temps fallait pas qu'elle approche Mark aussi, quelle cruche! Elle a pas flashé sur le bon, ça arrive!**

**Oui après cette longue absence je poste enfin. Mais j'ai des petits soucis d'inspiration pour cette fic et tranquillité, même si je sais comment les deux vont terminer, j'ai l'impression que ce que j'écris est à chier -_-! Mais je ferai des efforts promis ^^!**

**Bisous, et laissez une review, ça me fera vraiment plaisir!**

**A la prochaine ^^  
**


End file.
